


关于小Sara 登船这件事

by JeanDing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanDing/pseuds/JeanDing
Summary: 小Sara突然遇到时间错误，传奇们不得不把她带到乘波号上而发生的事情。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	关于小Sara 登船这件事

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter被炸了，转移存档到ao3。  
> 是以前发过的文章。  
> 其他文章也许也会陆续存档过来，但是写的都很糟糕。  
> 欢迎留言，任何语言都可以（x

没有人能猜到事情会变成这个样子。

当Gideon说出预测的结果是Sara因为跑去夜店感染流感而没登上金牌奎恩号的而导致时间线发生重大偏差时，船舱内所有眼睛齐刷刷的望向了Sara。船长努着嘴，撑在显示面板前，仿佛在思考什么。

“行吧，让我们来直面这个小混蛋。Charlie、Nate你们两负责接近她把她带到船上来关着，Ava、Zari负责看押。”

“我以为只要阻拦她去夜店就好。”Nate发出疑问。

Sara冷笑一声，“没有人比我更了解我自己，她有一万种方式跑脱你视线。”

“那时震？”

“把她关在监禁室不碰到彼此,事后再555清除记忆就好。Gideon，设定航线，我们要去和叛逆少女来个约会了。”

“哇哦，这里真的超酷！”年轻版齐刘海的小Sara被Charlie带上了船。当她以为要进行一场参观，走到监禁室的圆台上时，透明的屏障升了起来。

“嘿，这是做什么？”小Sara拍上了屏障，“让我出去。”

“抱歉，船长命令，你要在这里留到后明天，虽然我也不知道为什么她要对自己这么狠。”Zari和Ava走进房间，Zari扬了扬手上的平板电脑。

接下来的时间里，Ava感觉自己收到了极大的冲击。眼前这个齐刘海脸上还带着不少雀斑，和Sara长的一模一样的年轻人开始尽自己全力吵闹着，嘴里冒出了许多Ava没听过更没想过的脏话，龇牙咧嘴的威胁着屏障外的人。

“我爸爸会把你们全部抓起来，我姐姐会把你们全部告上法庭！”小Sara张牙舞爪的说着。

“如果不是时震我真想要Sara自己来看着这个小崽子。”Zari摇头感慨道。

Ava耸了耸肩，摇摇头，也觉得十分头大。眼前这个人虽然和Sara长的一模一样，但是很明显和 **她的Sara** 毫不相似——但是这个Sara也是组成她的Sara的一部分，这个想法让她突然有些胃疼。

“保持安静，我们会提供你想吃的，只要你别再吵闹。”Ava冷静地说，仿佛刚刚的吵闹没有半点效果。

眼前的小Sara已经转变了模式，开始进入了掉眼泪阶段。她蹲在地上，眼里开始冒出泪花，然后眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地砸在地上。

“我觉得你最好不要心软。”Zari凑近Ava说到。

Ava不自然地咳了两声，“绝对不会，这是任务。”

当然，当小Sara泪汪汪的蓝色眼睛看向Ava的时候，Ava狠狠的动摇了一下。

“晚饭时间给你送吃的。”

Ava突然意识到自己对于年少版的Sara毫无了解。她对于那个阶段的Sara唯一的了解来自于档案里提到的上了姐姐男朋友的船这件事。但对于其他事情，比如她喜欢吃什么穿什么看什么，全都一片空白。

她站在食物制造机面前，叹了口气。

“怎么了宝贝。”Sara问到，顺便打开旁边冰柜拿了瓶啤酒。

“我本来要给你……年轻版的你送吃的，但是我不知道她喜欢什么。”Ava深吸了口气说着，手上摆弄着食物制造机。

“给她个披萨，两瓶啤酒，她会开心一点的。”

“你…她不会怕热量太高？”

Sara抬起啤酒瓶歪了下头，“她总会要在之后几年全部消耗掉的。”

Ava无言以对，Gideon已经开始制造起了披萨。Ava看着Sara，试图从她身上找到小Sara的影子，但是却毫无收获。

“为什么这么看着我？”Sara抬起一边眉毛。

Ava反应过来，摇摇头，“就是在想原来十几年前的你是这个样子。”

“震惊到了？”Sara笑了起来，仿佛好像发现了什么很有趣的事情。

“有一点，”Ava插着一边腰，歪着头撅着嘴，“一个小太妹小混蛋的样子。”

“噢，她还只是个不到20岁的沉迷男人和所有‘酷’事物的小朋友罢了，别忘了她马上要做出她这辈子最后悔的决定——天呐我听着真的很混蛋。”Sara开玩笑似地说道。

“所以你让Charlie去把她搞过来。”Ava恍然大悟。

“她还不是我，无法体会到套装和成熟女人的魅力。”Sara凑近了Ava，脸上浮出不明所以的微笑，手搭上了Ava的衣服前襟。

“叮”，披萨出炉。

“抱歉宝贝，现在是小Sara优先。”Ava做了个鬼脸，“你也不会想要她饿着的。”

“好吧，大Sara决定独自抵抗饥饿了。”

小Sara平躺在地上，听到门口的声音，立刻爬起来。她已经平静了很多。

“我以为你们试图把我饿死。”小Sara嘲讽到，“我到现在都没想明白把我绑架了能做什么。”

Ava打开小窗，把食物递了进去。

“啤酒？待遇不错。”Sara挑了挑眉。

“你只需要在这里待到后天早上就可以放你走了。”Ava背着手，面无表情的看着小Sara。

“我有些问题。”小Sara用牙齿咬开了瓶盖。“这他妈到底是什么地方？别告诉我真的是个宇宙飞船。”

“这是个时间飞船，现在正在时间流里。”Ava背靠上了墙壁，“我们把你绑上来是为了防止你明天去夜店。”

“那是我最好的朋友的派对！等等，你们怎么知道……天呐你说的难道是真的。”

Sara往Ava的方向走了走，“但是不应该瞒着我吗，防止我篡改历史什么的。”

Ava心里感慨着这小姑娘的头脑转得总算和Sara有几分相似了，嘴上还是毫无感情的语气说着：“我们会擦除你的记忆。”

小姑娘明显的蔫了下来，咬了两口披萨，喝了口啤酒。Ava就站在外面默默的看着。

其实和监管没什么关系了，她只是想多看看多观察一下她，这是一种对于自己爱人的过去天然的好奇。

仔细看看，除了样貌之外细小动作细节上还是能看到一些Sara的痕迹。也许是盯得太厉害，小姑娘吃了几口就放下了东西，回瞪过去。

“你在看什么。”

“没什么。”

Ava掩饰一般地侧过头，整理了一下不存在的碎发。

“嘿，我真的很无聊。”小Sara走到屏障门前，拍了拍。“既然我不可能逃出时间，那至少让我出去放个风。”

Ava没有出声。

“拜托了～”小Sara露出撒娇的表情。

Ava的表情有些松动。

小Sara持续着自己的撒娇攻击，Ava终于有些受不了了。

“咳，我去问一下船长。”

“当然不行，这样会增加我们相遇的概率引发时震！”Sara一口回绝了这个要求。

“但是她也不是囚犯。我们不能就那么关着她。”

Sara张嘴却一时不知道怎么反驳。

“那么，限定区域，禁止把她带到住宿区。看住她，别让她碰到任何东西。”

“当然。我不会让她拿走一针一线。”

屏障打开，小Sara一个箭步想要飞奔出去。Ava适时抓住了她手腕拽住了她。

Ava的另一只手伸出食指左右摆动了一下，发出否定的两个音节。

“只允许跟着我走，我会时刻限制你行动的。”

小Sara撇着嘴，脚在地上碾了两下，小声答应了。

Ava自己也没有想到，自己有朝一日会牵着这样一个年龄的Sara，来趟飞船一日游。

Gideon给她弄来了个防止小孩走丢的牵绳绑在两人手腕上。小Sara看到那团绳子的时候发出了极为不满的声音。

“这是假的自由！”

“小甜心你现在不存在自由。”

但是不满很快被乘波号上的高新事物所冲淡了。小Sara一度想要上手对控制版面做些什么，被Ava拽了回来；也在储藏室里想要顺走个小金杯，被Ava一手阻拦。

“窗外一直都会是绿色吗？”

“是的。”

“我可以来个时间旅行吗？”

“不可以。”

但无论如何，小Sara被高科技们冲击得很开心。

到底是年轻人。Ava在心里感叹道。

半个乘波号之旅结束在了厨房的食物制造机上。小Sara一脸兴奋的操控着食物制造机试图复制出要排队三小时的网红店汉堡。

Zari走进了厨房，看到了被绳索牵着的Ava和小Sara两人。小Sara正背对着门口摆弄着食物制造机。

“噢Sara拜托你们不要把你们的小情趣带到厨房里来。”Zari摇着头指了指绳子。

Ava已经来不及去捂住Zari的嘴了。当小Sara听到自己名字转过头来的时候，Zari看到齐刘海的瞬间，也知道自己说错了话。

“呃，我是说，嘿，乘波号很好玩吧哈哈哈哈。”

“你刚刚是什么意思？”小Sara眯着眼睛，一脸我没听错吧的表情。

Ava扶着额，觉得场面不会更坏了。

Mick走进厨房，拿了瓶啤酒，他显然不知道发生了什么，对着小Sara说：“刘海不错，情趣手铐也不错。”

Ava捂住了自己眼睛，不想面对眼前现实。

“所以，你们来自未来，他们口中的Sara是未来的我，未来的我是这艘船的船长？”

“是的。”

“而且，还是你的女朋友？？？”

“……是的。”

此刻的小Sara简直是在瞳孔地震。她不知道该先震惊自己变成了那样厉害的人，还是震惊自己居然最后弯掉和一个一点都不酷的冷面套装女在了一起。

她缓了很久，脸上不知道该是什么表情。

“我以为我只喜欢男生。”

“这个事情到底如何你未来会知道的。”

小Sara坐在平时Sara坐着喝酒的躺椅上，Ava刚刚给所有船员通知现在在外的是小Sara而不是他们的船长（真正的船长正在自己房间里郁闷得上头）。

小Sara躺在躺椅上，一只手捂着脸，Ava略有些担心她的情绪。

“你需不需要一些别的东西来安抚一下情绪？”

“我还行。”小Sara的声音闷闷的从手掌下传了出来。“我只是不明白为什么要把我绑上来，到底原因是什么。”

Ava张了张口，但是有些不知道该从何说起。

“今晚的派对上，你会感染到流感，这个事情会让你的时间线发生偏差，不再成为这个船的船长，也不会拯救时间线。”

“以及不会遇到你？”

Ava被小Sara的回答逗得笑了一下。

“是的。”

“这听上去有些可怕。我从来没想过我会有这么大的影响力。”

“你当然有。”

“我是怎么变成现在这样的？”小Sara好奇地问，“既然我的记忆都要被擦掉的话，不如剧透个明白好了。”

“……我想现在已经很晚了。”

“拜托～”小Sara已经知道了自己的撒娇有着额外的魅力，只是这一次好像没有真的派上用场。

“该去睡觉了。”

Ava没有让小Sara回到囚房，而是单独找了个房间给她——当然取消了出入权限。

当Ava终于回到房间躺在床上，发出一声舒适的长叹的时候，Sara挑了挑眉。

“看来小Sara让你累得不轻啊。”

“麻烦的青少年，可是还挺可爱的。”Ava把脸埋在被子里，声音闷闷的传出来。

“噢你认真的吗？”Sara惊讶了，“我以为我小时候足够乱来令人头疼了。”

“可是那是曾经的你，是组成现在这个你的一部分。”Ava侧过头看着靠在床上看书的Sara。

“我听说她今天对自己怎么变成我很好奇。”

“是啊。”Ava翻过身来，把头靠在了Sara的腿上，“有那那么一个瞬间我想过让她知道她未来的人生会经历什么。但是我什么都没说，让她去睡觉了。”

Sara合上手上的书，顺理起Ava的头发。

“你对她真的很上心。谢谢你。”Sara低头吻了一下Ava的额头。

“她是你。”Ava忍不住嘴角扬起。Sara的吻大概真的有奇效，她只觉得眼皮越来越沉，睡了过去。

第二天早上醒来的时候，她睡姿正常的躺在床上，大概是Sara把她抱着调整了姿势。Sara已经醒了，去做晨练了。

她来到小Sara的房间，发现小Sara还没醒。她叫醒小Sara，继续套上绳索，把她带到厨房。

“所以，我的未来经历了什么。”小Sara打着哈欠，但是显然想要打破砂锅问到底。

“很多事情。”Ava给她端出燕麦粥，放在桌上。

“很多事情，具体是代表着什么？”

Ava叹了口气。

“你不会想知道的。”

“那么试一试？”

Ava终于感觉到眼前这个齐刘海小姑娘和自己的枕边人是同一个人了。

“你是不是喜欢着奥利弗·奎恩？”

小姑娘的脸上闪过一抹红晕。

“你会登上他的船……”

Ava觉得自己说不下去了。

“你会经历炼狱，经历死亡，经历战争。”

广播突然响起，是船长Sara的声音。

“Sara，你的未来是充满了黑暗的，但是身边一直会有光。”

Ava把小Sara交给了Zari去头大，回到了房间。

“你不应该让她知道那些的。”Ava对Sara说。

“我们会擦掉她的记忆不是吗？”

“……”

Sara牵住Ava的手。“我知道你会有一瞬间去想就让这个时间错误就这么发展下去吧。”

“是的我有。我在想如果她不登上那艘船是不是你就可以拥有平静的一生，不会经历死亡不会经历痛苦。”

“宝贝，她不是我。至少不是现在的我。我注定要成为船长，成为你身边人的。这是时间线运作的方式。”

Ava眼睛有些微红。

“我只是有些心疼她。”

“我知道，但这就是她的命运。”

Sara抱住了Ava，轻轻的拍着她的背。

“是时候让她下船了。”

“你知道我接下来要做什么吧？”Ava拿出记忆消除枪。

小Sara看着枪，耸了耸肩。

“我听你说过它。”

“那你准备好了吗？”Ava抬起枪，努了努嘴，准备扣下扳机。

小Sara咬了咬下唇，抓住Ava抬起的手腕。

“我能亲吻你一下吗。”小Sara开口。“为了，确认一下。”

Ava几乎要被逗笑了：“不可以。你不需要确认这些，与我彼此相爱的是十几年后的你，不是现在的你。”

“如果我想保留一点和你有关的记忆，也是不可以的吗？”

Ava把手放了下来，看着小Sara的眸子，说不出心里是什么滋味。

“是的，不可以。但是你要相信，擦除记忆是为了最终可以再次相遇。”Ava摸了摸Sara的头顶，“你会历经磨难，你会在某天突然闯入时间管理局我们以枪相对，你会做很多很多事情，最终会成为这个世界上最完美和强大的船长。”

“但是这些的前提都得要擦除我的记忆。”小Sara低着头，小声的说。

Ava突然有些不忍心再说什么。

“那让我自己来做这件事情吧。你愿意相信我吗？”小Sara抬起头，看着Ava，伸出了手。

Ava迟疑了一下，将记忆消除枪放在了她的手上。

小Sara用枪对准了自己的脑门，紧闭上眼睛。

“是这样用的对吧。”

Ava还没来得及说，白光一闪，一个茫然的小Sara站在了她面前。

“你是谁？”

“噢，我叫Ava Sharpe……”


End file.
